Correlation of neuroanatomic abnormalities on brain MRI scans and regions of cerebral cortical hypoperfusion on brain HMPAO SPECT scans with neurologic deficits, cognitive dysfunction, and anti-Ro(SS-A) antibodies in CNS-SS.